


Riko's Special Birthday Present

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Borderline Mature, But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it just had to devolve into this, Ecchi, F/F, Fluff, Garden Of Glass, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Pervert Riko, Ribbons, Ruby is a little shit, This should have been a normal birthday fic, Yuri, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Ruby gives Riko a very special present for her birthday. You is not amused but at least Riko is happy.Happy birthday ye gay pianist!





	Riko's Special Birthday Present

Sakurauchi Riko is feeling pretty good today.

It's because today is her birthday. However, that is not the sole reason. The reason Riko is happy is that Ruby is putting together a special present for her! Riko is really excited to see what Ruby had got for her. Heck, you could say that she is excited for all the presents she will receive from her Idol mates in Aqours.

Heck, she felt very giddy just thinking about it. Even if it is out of her own personality and character.

But, school came first, so Riko held her excitement and imagination to herself until then. Besides, she will have all the fun in the world by the time School ends and she is especially excited to see what Chika will get her. She didn't want to sound  _too_ hopeful, but she wants to see Chika in a cute wedding dress and asking Riko's hand for marriage.

Well, that or something incredibly lewd. You know, for Riko's own taste buds. She is even drooling at the thought of seeing Chika naked in her bed.

"SAKURAUCHI RIKO!" The second year homeroom teacher snapped, "If you are going to be dreaming about gay things, then I suggest that you should hold off until AFTER class is done."

Crap, now more people know that she is gay.

Speaking of which, Riko hadn't seen Chika anywhere. She was worried that Chika may had slept in, but since it's her birthday, it may be just that Chika is having a hard time trying to find a present for her.

Regardless, Riko would still await Chika's present. And with a warm (gay) smile.

 

* * *

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!"

Yoshiko immediately glomped Riko as soon as the red-violet haired one entered the Idol Club Room where the rest of Aqours were waiting for her. You gave Riko a soft smile as well, a bit of a first to be honest considering how depressed You usually was whenever she is around Riko. Maybe it had something to do with the both of them being super gay for Chika? Yes. Yes, that is the reason.

Speaking of You, she actually gave Riko...

"Errr..." Riko blushed as soon as she saw what You gave her.

"I've seen you buy a lot of this." You explained, "So I bought the latest edition of it!"

Everyone else had the same expression as Riko (sans Mari) as they saw the front cover.

The front cover had Maki on top of Honoka, a trail of saliva connecting their lips, as if they just made out. Oh, and Maki was in the process of taking off Honoka's blazer and shirt, showing a bit of her own cleavage. It was obvious that this was a Yuri Hentai book.

Riko slowly put away the Doujin away into her bag, giving You a knowing smile.

"Thank you, You. Next time send it to me in the post." She whispered to the Sailor.

You gave Riko a hearty salute.

Next up was Hanamaru and Yoshiko, who gave Riko...

"Why? Why must you make more of this?" Riko stared at the endless amounts of Yoshiko's infamous 'Tears of the Fallen Angel' bites that are spicy af.

"Because!" Yoshiko made one of her fallen angel stances, "You are slowly becoming a woman from your little demon shell. It should be obvious that you would survive the depths of Tartatrus!"

However, Yoshiko's head was bapped by a smiling (not) Hanamaru.

"Stop it, zura. Also Tartarus is Greek, zura." She said, also correcting Yoshiko's mythology mistake.

Yoshiko retreated back to the Zura when Kanan, Mari and Dia approached Riko with a decently sized cake. The presentation of the cake came to a surprise for Riko.

"W-Wow! This looks good!" Riko exclaimed, "And it's also the only normal thing I got so far..."

"You're lucky then, Riko." Dia said, "SOMEONE, wanted to buy you something that costs so much that it could buy out the GDP of South Africa."

"H-Hey!" Mari interjected, "At least I didn't want my Cake made out of Fish!"

"I didn't say that, though." Kanan sighed. Why must her two friends be idiots at times.

Riko, however, paid no attention to the bickering of the Aqours Third Years. Instead, her eyes wandered throughout the room before her smile became a frown. You was the one to notice the change in Riko's mood.

"What's wrong Riko?" You tilted her head. Everyone else also paid attention to Riko.

Riko looked at everyone.

"Where's Chika?" She simply asked.

Riko expected You to frown, but instead You had the same curious expression as Riko did. In fact, everyone is curious about where Chika went. They knew she and Riko were very close and there is no way for her to miss this event. Besides, Chika gave You a kiss when her birthday came around. Something must have happened.

During the confusion, the youngest Kurosawa, Ruby, approached Riko.

"Eh? Ruby-san?" Riko looked at the smol first year.

Ruby fidgeted a bit before she whispered into Riko's ear.

"I-I got your present.." She said, "It's in the room next door."

Riko got excited immediately. She knew that Ruby wanted to go the full ten yards with her present for Riko's birthday. But to think that it takes up an entire classroom? Now that got Riko's interest.

"Excuse me, I am going to get Ruby's present." Riko said.

With that, everyone else followed Riko, curious to see why Ruby would put Riko's present in another room.

Ruby then came in front of the door and gestured everyone to back off.

"This is for Riko-senpai." She said in a cute manner, "I don't want anyone else to interfere."

"SHO KYUUUTE!!!" Dia squeed. However, she was bapped by Kanan and Mari.

"Honestly." You crossed her arms, smiling, "You are a good friend, Ruby-chan. Now lets see the present."

"I did my Rubesty in preparing it!" Ruby exclaimed as she opened the door, "So do you like it?"

Everyone froze in place at what they saw.

Kanan, You, and Dia blushed while having questionable thoughts.

Mari was surprised at what she saw, but in a good way.

Yoshiko felt a pang of jealousy while Hanamaru looked confused at what is going on.

Ruby blushed a bit as well, but she knew that it was for the best for Riko.

Inside the room... Was the missing Takami Chika.

Chika was bound and gagged in a large, light pink ribbon. Riko's color. Chika is squirming for her life as she tries to escape but is repeatedly failing each and every time. She is also stark naked as well with her breasts and privates being covered cleverly by the ribbon itself. There were tears clinging to her eyes as well and there were even some bruises here and there, implying that Ruby  _forced_  Chika in this.

Chika then realized that everyone is staring at her state, causing her to cry a bit more. There were even some sad whimpers that were heard until she saw Riko staring at her, in which she stopped crying and whimpering.

As for Riko?

She stared and stared at Chika for a good five minutes. Everyone stared at Riko nervously, wondering what she would do with Ruby and Chika. Will she free Chika and scold Ruby? Will she just leave while trying to bleach her brain cells out? Well, not quite.

Riko closed her eyes for a good second until...

_**DE DE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN~** _

Kanan widened her eyes in horror as she heard the first few notes of that devilishly familiar song. You did so as well.

Dia and Mari were paling at what is about to happen.

Hanamaru widened her eyes in excitement. But Yoshiko grabbed her before hightailing out of Uranohoshi and towards the temple where Zuramaru lives. No fucking way is the Great Fallen Angel Yohane is staying for this shit.

Ruby, meanwhile, only smiled 'innocently'.

Riko then opened her eyes. Her orange-yellow eyes were glowing, her cheeks were tinted in pink, while she gave Chika a smirk.

_**A very gay smirk.** _

Chika, despite being an idiot, seems to know what would happen next as she now tries to frantically flee the room by any means possible. She fell hard onto the equally hard floor by the time Riko started to walk towards the Mikan, emitting lust and want as she makes her advance.

You and Dia tried to stop Riko, but she slammed the door shut and used her Yuri powers to lock the doors. Yes, she can do that. Shut up.

It wasn't until a few seconds later when the rest of Aqours finally heard Chika's voice.

"Haaaaah!!! Oh gods..." Yep. That was  **definitely** Chika's voice, "O-Oh! H-H-Hey... Riko-ch-chan..!" Her voice was tinged with a combination of fear and nervousness.

"Why hello there, Chika~" Riko sounded FAR too seductive for this shit.

"A-Ahhh! Riko! Please! I was trying to find you your birthday present, then Ruby knocked me out, and...!"

"Say no more, my love. Can you see that you already gave me your present?"

The silence that followed for a short time could be interpreted as Chika realizing what Riko was about to do. Heck, her mouth may be gaping at this point.

"Ahhhn~ Chika~!" Riko moaned, "Thank you for my present!!!"

"RIKO STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNN!!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!"

The rest of what followed was inaudible moans and grunts. You should already know what this means.

All of Aqours (sans Ruby, Chika, and Riko) stared at the younger Kurosawa. You and Dia in particular was glaring at Ruby.

"U-Ummm..." Ruby shifted her feet nervously, "Did I do something wrong?"

Dia, trying to be the reasonable one, approached her younger sibling.

"Ruby." Dia said, "I know that you wanted to be nice to Riko, but giving her... THAT... is just simply-"

**"OI! KUROSAWA RUBY!!!"**

One Watanabe You, however, basically said 'Fuck reason' and stormed towards Ruby.

"Pigi!" Ruby gulped. This doesn't look good.

"What the hell is that?!" You pointed to the door where even more moaning was heard.

"E-Ehhhh..." Ruby is experiencing numerous blue screens of death as she tries to process how she would escape from the Sailor's Wrath.

"You better give me a damn explanation!" You's face essentially screams murder at this point.

Also at this point was Ruby finally making the decision to flight, screaming while running down the hallways. She did her Rubesty in making Riko happy, but now she must do her Rubesty in getting the fuck out of here!

_**"GET BACK HERE SHIP SINKER!!!!!!"**_  You bellowed as she made a full on sprint to catch the fleeing Ruby.

Kanan sighed.

"Well so much for a normal Birthday party..." She groaned. Kanan thought she saw normal solace in Riko, but nope. Not even close.

"Well, we are all gay so..." Mari hummed.

"Don't you dare get ideas!!" Kanan yelled at her idiot American.

Dia, merely facepalmed. Winning Love Live! is just going to get more difficult, isn't it.

 

* * *

 

Back in the room that Riko locked, the pianist herself laid by Chika. They are both naked on the floor with only the ribbon binding Chika covering... those parts. Riko was snuggling her Chika-chan, humming as she admired her orange haired compatriot's body.

"U-Ugh..." Chika felt a bit sick, but also somewhat happy at the same time. Maybe it's because she and Riko did it for at least an hour on end.

She knew that she changed Riko's life by literally dragging her into Aqours. Maybe this love Riko is emitting is repayment for Chika dragging her and being an idiot that is oblivious to love.

"I love you Chika~" Riko said as she kissed her cheek.

Of course, Chika can't argue with this. It's Riko's birthday after all, and at least Chika gave Riko her present. Even if it wasn't what Chika had in mind.

"I love you too, Riko-chan." Chika patted Riko's head, "And happy birthday~"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Riko!
> 
> Ruby, you fucking prick. XD
> 
> Yes, I just had to. And the result would still be the same if Yoshiko or You was in place of Chika instead since Riko is hopelessly gay. Heck, just have all three of them in it and it would be Riko's dream come true.
> 
> Reason this is rated 'T' is because it only references sex and that there are no sex scenes per se.
> 
> Also I am so sorry ChikaYou shippers. I, too, am awaiting that fateful day that You's birthday would come up so that she can do heartwarming and fluffy things with Chika. ;w;


End file.
